Lilly's Story OUAT AU
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Lilly's Swan-mills is just a normal teenage girl. Well as the magical daughter of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Prom is approaching and the guy she likes will not ask her. What happens when she takes things in her own hands?
1. Prologue

**PROLGUE**

So, my worries about prom came true. Everything I was afraid of happening actually happened to me. I kind of saw this coming, but still I can't believe it! You probably are thinking what in the world is the girl talking about? Or who is this girl? Well I will tell you, but first let me stop being rude and introduce myself. My name is Lilith Elena Swan-Mills.

I'm 15 and yes the daughter of the dark queen and dark knight. I know what you are thinking when did the most feared woman have a freaking daughter? I was born after my mom Regina curse had got destroyed by my other mom. You see after the curse broke they were just the savior and evil queen. Mom did her job breaking the curse my other mother Regina had casted like she was born for but things happened that we never saw coming. So, once it broke people thought "oh we are saved and the curse is broken, yay!" which is true but not exactly.

Instead of them hating each other and killing each other, they got together and fell in love. Once everyone found out, everything just changed and not the good change. My mother Regina killed the all-powerful dark one, gained his powers and became the dark queen instead of the evil queen and rules now all over the town or kingdom like she did before the curse was cast. My savior mom Emma, started protecting the queen killing for her or with her and killing anyone who tries to hurt her. Which got her the name dark knight. So, after that huge change my mother just turned everything to back to how it was before I was born, well mostly everything.

Our house is actually a huge castle with tons of rooms and hallways with a very modern like appeal in certain rooms, but others are just castle like. Anyway getting very off track, since then my grandparents have tried to take my mom down and get their daughter back but. I said tried so you know they failed. Which isn't really surprising since their words of trying is starting an argument or threatening my mom or just giving hope speeches which after a while you just want to bang your head against the wall an- wait off track supposed to be introducing myself, sorry. You will just find out everything more in the story. So yeah I'm 15 and yes I'm an only child. Am I rotten? No. Am I spoiled? Eh….it depends if you call spoiled someone who gets what they want when they want spoiled. Then yeah I'm spoiled. But not the bad spoiled, so don't worry. I go to a private high school and is the most important thing to my mom's. Like literally, they told me that when I was four.

They are very protective and a little possessive of me, but not completely. Just if I ever want to date, which will never ever happen since almost every boy is scared of me, I wouldn't be allowed. But I don't care really, but anyways let's get on with the story which started the day before prom


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sleeping in my comfortable bed snoring a little being all over the place like my mother and all of sudden waking up to my alarm, well my mother's alarm, blasting all over my room.

Groaning I grabbed my pillow putting it over my head trying to go back to sleep. I was dozing off to sleep ignoring the alarm not knowing my mom had come in to my room. She uses her magic and pull my covers off revealing my legs to the cold air, throwing my covers on the floor. I groan keeping my head under my pillow reaching out for the covers, I had thought was still on my bed, which it wasn't as you can tell.

"Come on Lilly, it's time for you know the routine" she said walking over to me. I groaned louder keeping my head under the pillow "mom please let me sleep in peace" I said from under the pillow holding it close on my head. She stands there and pretend to think "uh let me think….NO!" she says uncrossing her arms walking closer to the bed grabbing my pillow "now get your butt up and get ready for school".

Frowning, I looked up at her seeing her walking out my room with my pillow going downstairs to start breakfast. I sigh loudly knowing she can hear me, laying in my bed for a few minutes before getting up trudging to the bathroom to get ready. I brush my teeth and wash my face finishing my daily routine walking out to my phone on my dresser grabbing it turning my Bluetooth on. I get on YouTube and click my favorite song "Bittersweet tragedy" by Melanie Martinez playing it loudly on the speaker walking over to my closet to get dress.

I start to mumble the lyrics to the song getting my uniform out the closet "Ice cream upon a summer day, beginning sweetness never stays…" I sang, humming the rest with the song walking over to my makeup room grabbing the products I need starting to put it on.

Hearing the chorus start, I started singing with the chorus of the song doing my makeup in the mirror "I'm done… with your bittersweet bittersweet tragedy".

I continued to sing not noticing my mother Emma walking into my room, leaning against the door listening to me sing my heart and soul out to the song. She smiles listening crossing her arms watching me.

"It's no fun when I'm sitting alone and you're right in front of me…."I sing closing my eyes "…right in front of me…"Emma watches chuckling smiling at me listening to me singing the song. I stopped singing hearing chuckling behind me turning around seeing my mom standing their smiling at me.

" Really mom? You had to stand there and watch me sing?" I ask frowning a bit looking at her.

"Yes really" she says rolling her eyes playfully at me "I love hearing my kid singing voice sounding a lot like her other mother" she says walking to me kissing me on the top of my head smiling.

I smile looking at her "aww mom that's sweet but I suck at singing" I said looking at her putting my makeup down." Baby don't say that, you have such a lovely voice and it is so much like your mother" she says moving my hair out my face smiling at me" you have an amazing voice" she says " and anyway you get that from Regina not me" she says chuckling hugging me.

I hugged her back smiling "thanks mom, I love you so much" I said with a big smile." I love you so much too baby, now let's go downstairs for breakfast" she says kissing my head walking out my room going downstairs to the kitchen. I followed her walking in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen counter smiling

" morning mom" I said walking to the counter getting on the stool sitting at the counter.

She turns around to me smiling finishing the pancakes up "morning baby, finally deiced to get up?" she asked smiling plating the apple pancakes on my plate sliding it in front of me." Yeah, but you know I'm not a morning person so it shouldn't be surprising" I said grabbing the syrup spreading it all over my pancakes picking my fork up starting to eat my pancakes.

"True" she says smiling at Emma kissing her cheek "good morning. Alskling" she said to her smiling. "Good morning, Min Drottning".

I looked at them confused raising an eyebrow looking a like lot my mother Regina "what are you saying?" I asked in between pancakes bites looking at both them confused.

Emma looked at me and smiles " we are talking to each other in Swedish, a language I'm so fucking glad you are not fluent in" she said getting some coffee knowing it's going to be a long day.

Regina smacked her hands giving her a look "language Min Drottning". Emma shrugs holding her coffee cup "sorry" she said looking at Regina.

I glared at my mom stuffing my face with pancakes mumbling in between bites under my breath "non mea culpa voluisti me linguage gnari."

Emma rolled her eyes sipping her coffee looking at Regina " indiea quaese mihi, nisi res ipsa est fluens in latin?" she asked her in pleading tone holding her coffee in her hand.

She smirked looking at Emma "Non me paenitet heus infantem, sed etiam illa quae non sciunt graecum"she said looking at Emma chuckling cleaning the dishes.

"But don't worry Lilly knows the rules about listening in on our conversations when we talk to other people and each other" she said looking at me with a raise eyebrow and a challenged look for me to try and listen in.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not stupid" I said rolling my eyes inward finishing my pancakes.

Regina smiled kissing my head "good nothing to worry about" she said putting a hand to my cheek putting a spell on me so she will be able to know where I am and if I'm in any kind of danger.

"Really mom?" I asked feeling her magic cover me from head to toe looking at her.

"Yes baby, you are mine and Emma greatest weakness, and if something happens to you….I don't know what we will do" she quietly said looking at me sighing "but we will never worry about that cause that will never happened" she said.

I nodded thinking about something "can I borrow your credit card?" I asked remembering all about prom and everything on mind for it. She looked at me like I'm crazy raising an eyebrow "why?" she asked curious looking at me "I just need it mommy" I said whining a little looking at her with my puppy dog eyes.

She looked at me sighing getting her wallet out handing her card over to me "so you just need it for, oh I don't know…prom?" she asked holding the card out to me. I looked at her with wide eyes taking the card putting it in my purse "how did you…?" I asked trailing off looking at her confused.

She smirked into her coffee drinking it "know? I'm your mother Lilly, I will always know" she said putting some more coffee in her to-go cup looking down at her watch "speaking of knowing, I know it's time for you to go or you will be late to school" she said snapping her fingers changing into a diamond crusted black dress with a split in the middle and black leggings, changing into a pair of "DON'T FUCK WITH ME" high heel boots.

I sighed looking at her "ugh, let me just get my book bag and phone" I said turning around on the stool getting down going upstairs to get my stuff. You see I could of just had use my magic like my mom just did but ha funny story …mine haven't come in yet! So I'm stuck doing everything manually till it comes. so yeah, I'm so fucking happy to be doing things like everyone else.

And if you don't know that was sarcasm. Anyway, I get my stuff walking back downstairs turning my Bluetooth off putting it in my purse. I go back to the kitchen grabbing my lunch walking with them to the door.

They both kiss my head walking beside me " we love you baby and we will see you after school" Regina said moving my hair out my face proofing away with my other mom leaving me by the door. I smiled walking down the walkway and out the gate to the sidewalk to meet up with my friend rebekah.

I walk faster to her walking besides her down to the sidewalk to school. "Hey girl" I said to her walking down beside her.

"Hey Lilly, you ready for prom?" she asked smiling at me walking up the school steps walking inside the building.

"Yes but you know who hasn't asked me yet" I said walking to my locker opening it getting out my books. " yes I know, but I think you should move on and give up this hope and crush you have for him" she said leaning against some lockers looking at me.

" you know he never going to ask you with the dragon bitch all over him like some bad mold" she said giving me a pointed look holding her books.

I sighed shutting my locker holding my books walking past her going towards our first class "Rebekah be a dear and do not doubt my intelligence" I said looking back at her " I know he will ask me because I'm going to use some magic for help" I said wiggling an eyebrow walking into our class.

She follows me sitting down at our table turning towards me "Lilly you do know that you suck at magic and you just suck in general with following directions?" she said to me raising an eyebrow.

I turned to her glaring at her" I do not suck!" I told her "I just don't not suck…" I said looking away "but it doesn't matter because I will have you there to help me" I said turning completely towards her.

She looked at me "uh who said I was helping?" she said raising an eyebrow at me giving me her signature look.

"Me, and anyway you agreed to help me with all my ideas once you decide to become my bestie" I said smiling a smug look looking at my phone checking the time.

She groaned "this is going to end badly" she said looking at me. I laughed hearing the bell ring knowing she is probably right.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

So instead of me boring you and going on and on about school and all my classes, I'm just going to skip ahead to lunch and my last three classes of the day. Which one of them included the man of my dreams and the center of this huge problem.

I walked with Rebekah down to our cafeteria tired and just done with school for the day. "I'm so glad we have culinary next after lunch" I said sitting down at our table taking my lunch out.

Rebekah looked at me sitting beside me "no your excited to see your dream man" she said smiling poofing her lunch to her. I frowned mumbling "show off" I said looking back to my lunch taking out an apple.

She smiled happy I called her a show off like it's a compliment. I roll my eyes and look around seeing the man of my dreams gasping dropping my apple grabbing Rebekah arm shaking her back and forth "it's him! It's the man of my dreams!" I said excited.

I turned to her letting her go "how do I look?" I asked fixing myself up adding more makeup. She looked at me "you look desperate" she said eating her salad. I turned and glare daggers at her seeing her just shrug my shoulders like 'it's the truth'. I smacked her arm and get up hearing a faint ow coming from her walking to this perfect angel.

You must be thinking. Who is this perfect angel of god? This man that is so perfect it can't be true. Well, his name is Elijah Hunter and he is Fineeeee! He's a junior and the captain of the swim team. He is also the most popular boy in school and the only boy who isn't afraid to be around me. He's 16, so yes, a year older than me, has these cute dark grey eyes, and this beautiful curly brown hair that is just so beautiful.

He is so cute! But, Anyway I walked over to him seeing him standing with his friends telling myself over and over again in my head to not embarrass myself in front of him. I walked towards him not seeing the wet floor sign stepping on the wet floor almost slipping stretching my arms out to try and keep my balance.

I moved around the wet floor looking like I'm ice skating hearing students laughing at me looking towards Elijah seeing him covering his mouth looking at me. I smiled seeing him looking at me slipping for the final time backwards bracing myself for the hard floor. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the floor feeling hands on me instead of the ground. I opened my eyes turning my head slightly towards the floor looking down seeing the floor inches away from my head.

I was confused trying to figure out why I'm not on the floor turning my head towards the source of the hands. I looked up and saw Elijah face seeing him smiling at me. Just so you know, this is a hallelujah moment. I looked up at him smiling back seeing his amazing perfect white teeth. "You okay?" he asked me looking at me checking me over for injuries.

I nodded still smiling like an idiot "uh huh, I'm fine just being a clumsy idiot" I said chuckling.

He chuckled softly sitting me up helping me stand up straight. He looked me over checking to see if I can stand perfectly "okay good don't need you hurting your gorgeous face" he says looking at me.

I screamed inside my head from what he said smiling "yeah, uh thanks for catching me" I said standing there messing with my fingers.

"No problem, you looked like you needed some help" he said chuckling softly. "Yeah" I said staring at his beautiful dark grey eyes.

I heard someone calling my name snapping out my trance turning to Rebekah seeing her gesturing to me to go and ask him. I nodded turning around opening my mouth to ask him frowning slightly seeing him go over to his girlfriend. I sighed turning fully around walking back over to my table sitting back down flopping my head on the table groaning.

"So…how did it go?" she asked chewing on her apple. I looked up at her glaring "how do you think it went, Rebekah?" I said dropping my head back on the table "it never happened, and I think you knew that" I muffled from my face on the table.

I sighed sitting my head up putting my chin on the table looking towards her "he was gone by the time I turned around to ask him" I said frowning.

Rebekah rubbed my back looking down at me "aww poor thing, well at least we got culinary with him so you can ask him then" she said putting her food up.

"Yeah, I know, but I wish I could have had just asked him now but no! His dragon bitch of a girlfriend decided to show up and just take him away!" I yelled upset dropping my head back on the table.

Rebekah looked at me with a raised eyebrow "wow, you really hate his girlfriend calling her that" she said packing her lunch away looking at me with her full attention.

"I mean yeah duh! She is what she acts like and she is always coming after me" I said getting up hearing the bell ring.

"true" Rebekah said walking with me to our culinary class "all true" she said walking inside going to our workstation.

I sighed putting my stuff down at the station putting my hair up in a ponytail looking at her "that's why I'm so glad that I'm going to use magic for help to go to prom with him" I said grabbing an apron putting it around my waist.

"You sure you want to use magic? You and I both know that if your parents ever found out they will kill you" she said to me sitting down on the stool facing me.

"yeah, I know, more me then you" I mumbled looking at her." But yes, I do because I tried talking and going to him but as you can tell it's not working, so I'm going to my back up plan magic" I said smiling turning forward in the stool seeing Elijah walk in.

I smiled watching him to go his station sighing seeing him not notice me being a stalker. Rebekah sighed hearing the bell ring turning forward "fine but if we get caught that's your ass" She said to me turning to the teacher listening to her teach.

I nodded biting my lip still staring at him seeing him focused into the teacher. I turn around and focus on the teacher only catching the words "cooking" and "competition". I frowned turning to Rebekah " what are we doing today?" I whispered to her still paying somewhat of attention to the teacher.

"We are having a cooking competition today, which you would have heard if you weren't acting like a creepy stalker bitch staring at Elijah" she said looking at me with a serious look.

"now why would I do that when I have you to pay attention for me?" I said to her giving her fake smile " think of you as my... personal bitch who pays attention for me in class" I said smiling at her. She waved me off and rolled her eyes going back listening to the teacher.

I laughed getting off my stool getting all of our supplies we need for the competition. See I can't cook to save my life, so I think you can guess this did not end so well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author Note - (sorry for not being active and updating like I should of. I been just busy and having trouble coming up with things for the chapter. please review and tell me what you think )**

"okay class today we are going to have a cooking competition on which group can cook the best halibut and vegetables in 20 minutes" the teacher said to the class " the time starts now" she said looking at all of us starting the timer.

I nodded looking at Rebekah smiling "you ready to do this girl?" I said in a good mood getting out all the cooking supplies. She looked at me " uh no. Lilly didn't we try this last time and failed?" She said crossing her arms at me.

"Yes, but that was last time. This is this time now come on we only have 20 minutes to cook this and we don't need to waste any time for anything" I said turning the stove on grabbing the fish cutting it out its plastic container putting it on the skillet.

Rebekah looked at me "I think it's better if I do the fish "she said looking at me "I want to pass this honey and you fucking suck" she said to me passing the veggies to me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes moving over to the veggies mumbling. I grabbed them and throw them in the pot "Stuck gör dumma jävla grönsaker" I mumbled adding flavor here and there not really paying attention to what I'm doing. I stir the veggies hearing the teacher yell we only had 5 minutes left. See when she said that I was taken back because I didn't even know where the time had gone, but I couldn't say anything, or she would of have taken more time away.

I groaned stirring the veggies seeing them not cooked all the way. "Know what, fuck it this is going to have to do" I said adding different seasonings that seem like they will help the food. I see Rebekah moving to take the fish out putting it on the plate adding some sauce she said she made.

"Lilly please tell me the vegetables are ready?" she asked with a plea in her tone. "Yes, they are ready" I said to her lying through my teeth. I poured the vegetables onto the plate and added some more seasoning hoping the teacher won't pick our food.

I heard the teacher call time backing away from the food sighing. I glanced towards Elijah food seeing his looking so perfect. I sighed turning back to Rebekah "We are screwed, aren't we?" I asked looking at her.

"what? No! we are not screwed! We are just…" she said trying to find the perfect word. She sighed "yeah were screwed" she said giving up finding the perfect word.

I groaned pushing my face into my hands leaning against the counter. The teacher looked at us seeing we aren't paying attention to what she said. She frowned and looked at us "Rebekah, Lilly bring me your dish since my little speech is so boring that it caused you to groan" she said with some attitude in her voice.

I bite my lip looking at the dish "you sure you want our food?" I said looking at her "I mean look at everyone else in the class food, why do you want this rust bucket of a dish?" I said chuckling. The teacher looked at me with a raise eyebrow "dish now you two or a F" she said going to the table in the front sitting behind it to judge the food.

So, what happened after we gave it to her kind of leads to why me and Rebekah were able to get started early with my plan of using magic. After we had gave her the dish, I was kind of prepared to take the embarrassment that was coming or, so I thought. She had eaten our fish and things were fine but when she had got to the vegetables, that's when things had started to go downhill. Once she had ate them, she started giving us a compliment but then she started holding her stomach and turning green, and that's when I knew that we should probably go.

Rebekah sighed closing her eyes massaging the bridge of her nose "you didn't cook it right did you?" she said looking up at me with a knowing look in her eyes. I turned to her biting my lip "yeah sorry, but I when she had taken some of the time away I didn't get enough time to cook the vegetables right" I said looking at her watching our teacher run out the room to the bathroom.

I closed my eyes hearing the teacher throwing up in the bathroom down the hall groaning "should we….?" I asked Rebekah turning towards her. "go?" she said looking at me.

I nodded looking at her. "yeah we should before she comes back" she said walking towards our station taking her apron off and grabbing her bag. I followed her taking everything off getting my bag and stuff on grabbing my purse walking out with her.

"let's go before she comes back and someone in class rat us out" I said walking fast down the steps to the door walking out with Rebekah.

We walked out the school sighing in relief "that was a close one" I said looking at her. She looked at me "yeah, now let's go home" she said walking towards her house. I grab her bookbag "uh no, let's get started on this plan of mine to win my crush over" I said dragging her with me towards Mr. Gold shop. She groaned walking with me to the shop "doesn't your mother have this place under some sort of surveillance or security?" she asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged looking at the door "I don't know, maybe but what I do know is that the spell book I need is in their and we need to get it" I said taking my bookbag off beside the door.

She looked at me doing the same "where is all this 'we' coming from?" she mumbled looking at me. I ignored her not even going to respond to what she said looking at the door "okay we might have to do some spell to open the door or something" I said looking at it.

"you mean I have to do some spell or something since you don't have any magic" she said looking at me. I glared at her giving her daggers. She lifted her hands up in surrender looking at the door "so do we need a spell or nah?" she said looking at it.

"uh…." I said grabbing the door knob turning it opening the shop door walking inside "nah" I said shrugging walking inside with Rebekah to the front of the shop.

We walked in looking at the shop looking at all the stuff in their "wow this is some weird stuff" I said looking around for the books. Rebekah nodded looking at me "you got that right" she mumbled looking for the books finding some taking them out. she looked through them and sigh "what am I looking for again?" she asked looking at Lilly.

"We are looking for some sort of love spell to make Elijah want to ask me to prom" I said to her picking a book up opening it. I frowned seeing it in another language "Why isn't this in English?" I yelled slamming the book shut groaning.

Rebekah looked up at me "because its in elvish and its spells" she said with a 'duh' tone.

"how am I supposed to know that or know what elvish is?" I asked looking at her "well you would probably know if your mother's taught you that language out of all the other languages they taught you" she said to me.

"I know because my mother taught me the language once my magic had come in and started showing" she said looking back down at the book.

I frowned looking at her "bitch" I mumbled turning around back to the books "fine then you find the spell, I will be look out and look around" I said walking to the front of the store to look around.

She flips me off not even looking up at me, nodding at what I said. I rolled my eyes exploring the front of the store looking around.

Rebekah looked in the books she found finally finding the spell "Okay so I found the spell" she said reading the instructions and ingredients.

I walk back to her fast holding some wand. She looked at me and frowned "what are you holding?" she asked me.

I shrugged looking it over "who knows? All I know is that I found it in this case and I just felt like touching it" I said holding it. She looked at me "well put it down, who knows what it is?" she said standing up going to me with the spell book open "so I found the spell and we need some things for the spell that may be in here" she said to me.

I nodded looking at her putting the wand down "so what is it?" I asked looking at her

"It's wolfsbane, frog legs and heart, hair of the person it's for, some herbs and this "A" word I can't really pronounce right" she said looking at the book. I nodded looking for what she said. I never seen this stuff before or even heard of it, so you know I was struggling for a bit.

I finally found the stuff putting them in my purse "I don't see that "A" thing you're talking about" I said looking at her.

She sighed "well we need that for the potion" she said looking at me. I nodded "maybe my mother has it in her vault" I said looking at her.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow "uh are you crazy or just insane?" she said closing the book up.

"I mean it bec! It might be in their and if we really need it, we need to get it now and beside we need to do the spell their anyway" I said packing everything up putting the wand back in its place.

She looked at me groaning "girl I love you but you're not worth dying over right now" she said to me holding the book walking out the shop to our bags. She put the book in her bag shutting it closed.

"oh, ha ha" I said looking at her walking out behind her shutting the door behind me. "I mean it bec, we need to do this and my mom vault the place to do it" I said putting my backpack on " and anyway my mother has a full day of court today and meetings so I doubt she will noticed if we go in there, do the spell, and leave without leaving a trace that we were there" I said looking at her.

She sighed looking at me "if something happens and this goes wrong, that's your ass" she said to her walking to the sidewalk.

I laughed walking with her walking towards the cemetery where my mother vault is having doubts in my head that we won't get caught.


	5. Authors Note

I'm so sorry about not updating daily , I promise I will update soon!


End file.
